


A Hideaway to Heaven

by ikemenkyatcha



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Fighting, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sanctuary cf, bad guy jinyoung, bambam and his insoles, ice pack accidents, jackson to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikemenkyatcha/pseuds/ikemenkyatcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is on his own now after trying to help that kid BamBam. Junior abandoned him and his gang beat him up. He's left with bruises, fractured bones and a sprained ankle with no friends left. He has nowhere to hide except the grave white hospital room. When he returns to JYP academy, he realized there's even more tension than before as a new gang rises against Junior's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hideaway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A short markson one-shot! It's based off of the Sanctuary cf that BamBam, Mark, and Jinyoung were in!

The trees were blooming with beautiful flowers of a pastel pink while fingers lingered across the window. 

Mark was scared to come back, he didn't want to suffer again from the wrath of Park Jinyoung. Yet, hanging out or saving Bam Bam again wasn't a good idea either. Now, he's stuck in the same white room in the hospital for a week. He had to go through many phone calls to reassure his family that he was fine here in Seoul and they didn't need to fly all the way here from America to check on him.

His absences are excused and he caught up on his work already and was scheduled to return the following Friday of next week. 

Mark wasn't ready, he wasn't ready to see his former best friend and gang leader, Park Jinyoung. 

He wasn't ready to face the oncoming hardships of being an outsider with horrible korean again. 

He wasn't ready to even see how Bam Bam is doing. 

So many things ran through Mark's head and he went back to lay on his bed once again. The brunette pulled the covers over his head to attempt to hide away from his fears, thoughts and his awaiting future. 

\------

Mark is back in his school uniform after most of his injuries have healed. He visited the teacher's office first, handing in his make up work before bowing kindly to the teacher.

He quietly walks through the hallways and sighs in relief as no one notices him until he suddenly bumps into someone.

"Hey-"

"I'm sorry." Mark bowed before looking up at the male.

The brunette widened his eyes at the sight of Jinyoung and quickly backed up a bit until Jinyoung cornered him against a locker. "So look who decided to come back. Did we not injure you enough last time, pretty boy?" 

Mark looked anywhere except Jinyoung as he tried to keep his tears in, "Aww are you going to cry baby? Look me in the eye for once hmm?" Jinyoung put a finger under Mark's chin and made the brunette face the him. 

Jinyoung leaned in close before a person’s shouts were heard. "Park Jinyoung!" 

Mark's and Jinyoung's head turned to see a handsome blonde with his own gang. Mark blinks at the sight of Bam Bam as well. He seemed like he grew a bit taller (probably the insoles he wore now) and looked a bit different without those glasses of his.

\------ 

Jackson glared at Jinyoung before his gaze softened when his eyes trailed over to Mark's vulnerable figure. 

"Back off of Mark and we'll have no problems." 

Jinyoung simply laughed as his gang of guys stood behind him, the looks exchanged between the leaders left tension and heat between the two.

"I can't seem to let go of my best friend though. We are still besties, right Markie?"

Jinyoung smirked as a finger trailed down Mark's cheek.

"Oh you fucker-"

That's when Jackson threw the first punch at Jinyoung's stupid, handsome face.

\-----

"Ow.. That hurts." Mark clicked his tongue as he gently pressed an ice pack to a bruise blossoming on Jackson's jaw.

"It wouldn't have hurt if you just relaxed Jackson and continued to use your words and not your fist." 

Jackson sighed, “but what he did to you is still unforgivable.”

Mark looked down in disappointment, " So... That doesn't mean you had to fly back to Korea to take care of me."

Jackson turned to look at his lover and placed a gently hand on the older's chin, forcing him to look into Jackson's eyes.

"Yes it does, if the reason is you, I'll always fly to wherever you are."

Mark simply smiled as he kissed Jackson's lips, the ice pack slipping from his hand as the two continued to make out.

"SHIT!" 

Mark gasped as Jackson pulled away and widened his eyes as he looked down.

"S-Sorry Jackson, I forgot?" The brunette quickly took the ice pack off of Jackson's crotch before putting his hand on top to warm the area instead.

As the cold sensation dwindled, Jackson's pain turned into slight pleasure at Mark's touch. "You are going to make it up to me. We just gotta get home first." 

Jackson quickly got up and slung Mark's bookbag over his shoulder before taking Mark's hand to pull him up.

Mark blushes as he quickly and shyly follows Jackson home to god knows what Jackson is plotting in his head. 

Even if school is hell to Mark, he always has Jackson who is the key to his hideaway in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave me any thoughts in the comments section and kudos are appreciated^^


End file.
